


Times Have Changed

by Glass Wolf (tlanon)



Series: Unexpected Verse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Culture Shock, fantastic prejudice from the books, slytherine has changed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-31
Updated: 2007-08-31
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Glass%20Wolf
Summary: Scorpius gets culture shock when he gets to Hogwarts and sees how Slytherine has changed.





	Times Have Changed

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. This fics were previous uploaded under my current account Marf_redux but I disliked having my old stuff up with my new so I moved all my old stuff over here.

Times have Changed

“How did a filthy mudblood get in Slytherin?” Scorpius said darkly as young Terry O’Connor finished telling everyone she was the first in her family to be magical. He saw the hush spreading threw the house and the uncomprehending look on the mudblood’s face. He was shocked when several students pulled their wands on him and an older student approached him with a dark look.

“Say that again brat and you’ll regret it.” The older boy said and turning back to the crowd. “Wands away we won’t have any fighting in the dorm.” Scorpius stared baffled it didn’t make sense Father had assured him that Slytherine house was the only house with suitable ideas about what people should be admitted.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see another older boy. “Come with me Scorpius.” He recognized him as David Flint the son of his father’s former quidditch captain. He had met the Flint’s once or twice over the years. Scorpius followed him into another room. “You really screwed up out there Scorpius times have changed since our father’s time.”

Scorpius didn’t understand. “What do you mean that times have changed?” He didn’t understand how his father could be wrong. “Father said mudbloods never made it into Slytherin it was the only house that respected the purity of blood.”

“Every year we get a couple of students like you who were raised believing that Slytherin would never change and don’t know exactly how much it has.” He seemed to pause. “The older students told me that after the War when the muggleborns were allowed back in things changed.” Scorpius couldn’t believe it. “Oh yes Scorpius, there have always been muggleborns in Slytherin despite what our fathers like to believe.” David paused and then continued. “After the war they no longer hid their blood status they’d been threw hell under Voldemort’s rule and weren’t going to take it anymore.” He sighed. “Especially not at schoool.”

Scorpius stared at him. “But surely the pure bloods wouldn’t let them change things?” It didn’t make sense purebloods always made the best wizards and witches they should have had things under control easily.

“You’re even denser than I was.” David said with a sigh. “There is no difference in magical ability and a bunch of pissed off muggleborns soon made that clear.” He looked around. “A grudging truce began then as the purebloods were too wary of being thrown out for fighting back too hard hoping once these mudbloods graduated things would go back to normal.” He laughed. “They were wrong new muggleborns joined Slytherin and the new status quo remained.” He shrugged at Scorpius obvious discomfort. “After Nineteen years there’s no one even left who really knows what Slytherin used to be like except those of us raised believing that’s how it’d be.” He looked down. “We still have a terrible reputation with the other house cause of how the pureblood and half blood students at the school at the time all joined their families and Voldemort in that last battle.” He looked down. “But that’s changing too regardless of how men like our father’s feel.” He smiled “Ambition and cunning are all that matters now in Slytherin our pure blood doesn’t matter much at all.”

“I don’t know if it’s any better or worse.” David said after a moment. “But I do know there is a choice you have to make.” Scorpius gulped as David looked him directly in the eye. “You can either go apologize and learn to live in this new house or stay up here and cling to how you Dad said it’d be.” He looked down as h e got up. “If you stay up, you won’t have an easy time of it and you’ll spend a lot of time up here alone.”

Scorpius stared at David’s back as he left. It didn’t make any sense his father had always told him that pure blood was all that mattered to be a success in Slytherin. He didn’t know what to do apologizing would be against everything his dad taught him but he didn’t want to be hated in his own house. He set for a while thinking then he remembered something his grandmother had told him. “We do what we must to survive.” She had said when he asked her why she had saved the half blood Harry Potter. Standing slowly Scorpius headed to apologize. He still didn’t like it but he’d do it because he couldn’t take seven years of sitting alone on the stairs.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
